red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Moon Lord Rebellion
The Second Moon Lords' Rebellion or Second Moon Rebellion ''is the Second instance in which the Moon Lords of the Rim attempted to gain independence from the Core. Background In 683, when Octavia au Lune beheaded her father and took his mantle as Sovereign of The Society, the Moon Lords of Saturn-Iapetus, Titan, and Rhea-rebelled against her in a bid to gain independence in what is known as the First Moon Lord Rebellion. This resulted in the burning of Rhea when Octavia Au Lune commanded Magnus au Grimmus to nuke the moon to ash. After being carried out, it earned Magnus Au Grimmus the title of Ash Lord. With the ashes of Rhea a constant reminder to The Rim from The Core, their relations got even more tensed, with the new generation resenting Octavia and the ruling establishment. Events Trigger During Darrow's Triumph, when Revus au Raa and his granddaughter were brutally murdered by the Jackal and Octavia, Virginia au Augustus' spies helped his heirs escape. Once news reached them, the Raa declared the independence of Io and the moons of Jupiter, allying themselves with Virginia au Augustus and the heirs of Arcos (who also had their houseHead assassinated at the triumph.) Shortly after, the Moon Lords of Saturn, Neptune and Uranus joined them, instigating the Second Moon Lord Rebellion; with Romulus au Raa selected as their Sovereign. The First Year The Moon Lords weren't expecting The Core to be able to send a large enough fleet six hundred million kilometers away while The Rising was causing severe unrest with the lowColors. They were wrong. Octavia was able to gather and send a complete fleet in 63 days. Roque au Fabii, leading the Sword Armada, was deployed to the orbit of Jupiter and easily held it for 10 months. Even with the help of House Telemanus, House Arcos and Virginia; Roque was able easily crush any opposition against them, earning him the title ''The Poet of Deimos. at the end of the first year of the Second Moon Lord Rebellion, only Io and Ganymede were able to resist the Sword Armada. Darrow and The Rising Once Darrow was rescued by The Sons of Ares and joined by Virginia, they arranged for a diplomatic with the Moon Lords and Sovereign Romulus au Raa, who in turn invited Roque au Fabii. From the view of the Moon Lords, both sides were their enemies. From Darrow and The Rising, came "Worker strikes, Anti-government propaganda and Insurrection" while from Roque and The Core "Battles and Sieges". Yet both sides needed the help of the Rim, the dockyards of Ganymede, legions and ships. Roque, on behalf of Sovereign Octavia au Lune, put forth their terms: removal of The Sword Armada from the orbit of Jupiter (but not from Saturn or Uranus); Reduction of taxes and export fees; licensing benefits as to mining in the belt; equal representation in the senate; the right to vote for the Olympic Knights and handing Antonia au Julii over to them for justice. In turn, Darrow proposed to give them their permanent independence. No taxes or mandatory years of service for their grays and obsidians, or anything else. Darrow said that he had no care for The Rim, and that his fight was with The Core. This proved to be very persuasive, but the Moon Lords needed something to convince them that Darrow would keep his word. Darrow complied and agreed to give them the locations and info of every single Son of Ares in The Rim. In addition to that proposal, Darrow also showed them evidence of Sovereign Octavia au Lune emptying a nuclear weapons depot, implying that she was willing to burn the moons of The Rim like Rhea if they did not surrender. The Moon Lords, enraged at this act, allied themselves with Darrow and The Rising. The Battle of Illium Shortly after the meeting, Darrow and the Moon Lords fought in a grand battle called the Battle of Illium. Darrow crushed the Sword Armada, and Roque committed suicide. Antonia fled and abandoned her allies. Darrow, after capturing Roque's ship, under the pretense that it was Roque doing it, destroyed the dockyards of Ganymede, which left The Rim without the ability to go to war for a decade. Results The Rim Dominion achieved their independence after the Battle of Illium, and gained the records of every Ares operative there, crushing any chance at insurrection. The Dockyards of Ganymede were also destroyed, leaving them without claws for a decade. Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Events es:Segunda Rebelión de la Luna